Melting Snow
by kitoriwitch613
Summary: Tai watches TK and Kari, wishing he could be with the one he loved like them. Shonen-ai


Melting Snow

He watched them. Watched them until his little heart could take no more pain. How his heart shattered when he saw them laughing, talking, and, he couldn't bear it, hugging. Yes, it made his heart shatter to see them so happy. He tried to avoid them by busying himself with anything that came in his path whether it was school work or a passing bug. His sister Kari felt sorry for him when she learned of her brother's crush. She felt sorry for him.

Sorry that he couldn't get Matt.

Snow silently fell, ever so slowly to the ground where it quickly melted. None of it stuck to the ground, it wasn't cold enough. Cold enough for Tai to put on a sweater, thick pants, and a scarf, but not enough for the snow to stay beneath his feet. Oddly, it depressed him even more. Just like his feelings for his best friend, he could only watch it, not touch it or it would melt.

He heard laughter and was afraid to look incase it was Matt and Sora, but to his relief it was just his baby sister playing with Matt's baby brother, TK. Tai cursed under his breath. He didn't hate TK and Kari for liking each other; it was the fact both of them were like him and Matt.

Only Kari had her wish come true and she had her TK.

Tai continued walking through the park. Agumon had to stay behind because he didn't like the cold weather. Tai noticed that Patomon and Gatomon weren't there also. The world had grown used to digimon so they could come out freely as long as there wasn't any disturbance. Some people still didn't like them, but Tai couldn't really blame them.

The snow had stopped falling but the cold air still bit at him. He looked up at the sky, now missing the white flakes.

"You're gonna get sick if you just stand there."

Tai turned around and saw (could his heart break anymore?) Matt standing there, wearing a thick coat, scarf, and gloves. He was smiling and looked so beautiful to Tai. Were the heavens toying with him with this torture?

"What are you doing here?" Tai asked him.

"Watching TK," he said as he sat down on the bench. "You?"

Tai chose to keep standing. He didn't, yet did, want to be near the blonde. "Watching Kari."

Matt looked to the younger ones playing and smiled, "They look so cute, don't they?"

Tai nodded, "Very cute."

"They remind me of us."

Tai stared at him, "W-What do you mean?"

"Well just look at them," Matt said, not taking his eyes off them, "The way they're so close to each other, best friends." Tai gripped his chest, the pain was too much. "The way the laugh and smile, like there's not a care in the world except each other." Oh please, Matt, stop! "They make a cute couple."

Matt wasn't prepared for it, and, hell, neither was Tai. However, he had done it. He had bent down, forced Matt's chin up and locked lips with him for one second. When he pulled himself off, he didn't give Matt the chance to speak because he ran off with tears stinging his cheeks from the cold.

"Tai!" Matt called after him, but the brunette kept running so Matt chased after him. "Dammit you! Wait up!"

"Go away!" Tai yelled at him, his frozen tears stung his face.

Matt growled as he ran faster, but it would be hard since Tai was an athlete. The rock star ran to the soccer star, but Tai was still just a wee bit faster. "I said stop, Tai!"

"Leave me alone!" Tai screamed. Why did Matt have to chase him? He wanted to get away, get away from his love and rot in his room.

Suddenly Tai felt himself being grabbed around the waist and saw the ground come closer as Matt tackled him down. He tried crawling away, but Matt held him down and they wrestled.

"How can you do something like that and then run?" Matt yelled.

"I didn't mean to! Let me go!"

The two continued to struggle and finally Matt pinned Tai down by his wrists. "What do you mean 'you didn't mean to'? What did you fall on my lips?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you, okay! I'm sorry!" Tai was angry. Angry at Matt for chasing him down, and himself for kissing him. Tears stopped streaming now.

Then it happened. Matt kissed Tai. The kiss was only a brush of lips, but it was enough to send Tai into a fit of tears. Why were the heavens toying with him today?

Matt pulled off and sat up on Tai's lap. Tai then brought his hand hard across Matt's face in a slap. Matt's eyes widened in surprise.

"You asshole!" Tai yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You two-timer!"

"What the HELL are you talking about!" Matt repeated.

"Sora's my friend!" Tai yelled at him, tears threatening to fall, but Tai wouldn't allow them to. "How dare you try to use me to cheat on her! Find somebody else!"

Matt looked down at him startled, "Cheat?" He put two and two together. "You think Sora and I are a couple?" Then, as if just to tick Tai off even more, he laughed. Tai was really about to punch his friend, that was until Matt spoke again. "We're just friends, man, nothing more. I've been helping Sora get Joe, that's all."

Ever had those moments where you felt just so dumb and stupid? Imagine how Tai felt. "S-Sora likes Joe?"

"Duh, I just said that."

The wheel's in Tai brain slowly went to work, "So you never went out with Sora?"

"Nope."

"A-And….the kiss?"

Matt smiled and bent down to Tai, "It was all for you."

They locked lips again and Tai wrapped his arms around the blonde. The rock star and the soccer player. Snow began to fall again, and this time, it stuck to the ground. Tai could hold the snow, like he could hold Matt. However, his love for the blonde-haired person would never melt in his palm.


End file.
